1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a method of processing raw image data sensed by an image sensor into output image data, an image signal processor to execute the method, and an image processing system including the image signal processor.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An image sensor includes pixels that convert an electrical signal corresponding to the brightness of incident light into a digital signal. The image sensor may be formed in a Bayer pattern and provide Bayer image data corresponding to the brightness of light incident on the Bayer pattern.
The Bayer image data provided from the image sensor may be subjected to signal processing, such as color interpolation, brightness adjustment, color adjustment, and image format conversion. A result of the signal processing may have noise. While techniques can be used to remove the noise from the image data, these techniques may use an excessive amount of power or degrade image quality.